<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your love is shaking me up by lesbiawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340419">your love is shaking me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiawrites/pseuds/lesbiawrites'>lesbiawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Inappropriate use of swords, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, ill add tags as i go, mostly porn w v little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiawrites/pseuds/lesbiawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed pauses and cocks his head. He looks like he’s trying to work out something particularly complicated, like he’s running a simulation in his head without the Dreamatorium. “If you wanted, we could keep kissing,” he offers, after a moment.</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy, surprised. “But we’re not — not that I’m not interested — but we aren’t a couple.”</p><p>“Friends with benefits,” says Abed, holding up his pointer finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/gifts">polywitch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a collab w <a href="https://cactilads.tumblr.com">cactilads</a>, who is drawing art for each chapter &lt;3<br/>this takes place in a like. alt s4/s5 where troy stays at greendale??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Troy wakes up pressed against Abed; they’re intertwined, curled against each other, and the sheets are kicked down by their feet. That last part isn’t unusual — Troy tends to kick off the sheets when he’s sleeping. He runs warm. The first part, though, the first part he doesn’t realize isn’t normal at first, because Abed’s chest is cozy and he smells comforting and he’s sleepy and they used to do this way more, but then—</p><p>He gasps awake. He’s pressed against Abed.</p><p>He’s naked.</p><p>Abed is already awake, watching him as he comes to consciousness. That part isn't unusual, either. Abed usually sticks around when they fall asleep together, because Abed knows Troy likes waking up cuddling something, though if Abed gets too bored sometimes Troy wakes up cuddling a pillow, and <em> wow </em> that isn’t relevant because <em> he’s naked and so is Abed. </em></p><p>Troy scrambles for the sheet. “Abed!!” he cries, and then feels embarrassed for sounding so freaked out and tries to remember what happened the night before. “Abed, what—”</p><p>Abed blinks, then looks down at their naked bodies. “We were drunk,” he says. “Like...that movie.”</p><p>“What movie?”</p><p>Abed snaps at him, trying to remember it. “The one where there’s a party, and...stuff.”</p><p>Troy swallows. Okay, so Abed is also hungover. In fact, Troy is probably less hungover than Abed is, so if he thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he remembers more than Abed does. And he remembers kissing Abed last night after Britta’s party. And whining for Abed to come to bed with him. And taking off his clothes before sleeping, because he runs hot and likes to sleep naked.</p><p>Okay. Okay okay okay.</p><p>“You’re freaking out,” says Abed, looking at him carefully. Now that Troy thinks about it, Abed’s eyes are bloodshot and he looks like a mess.</p><p>“Did we—?” Troy swallows. “Did we, uh—”</p><p>“No,” says Abed. “I don’t think so.” He cocks his head. “I can’t really remember much.”</p><p>“I don’t remember us doing anything,” says Troy. “But I remember everything else. So it should be fine, right?”</p><p>“I can’t get hard when I’m really drunk,” admits Abed, “So I don’t think we did anything.”</p><p>Troy relaxes at that. “Me neither,” he says, and sighs. “We probably just—” He frowns. “Took off our clothes and went to bed?”</p><p>“I think you asked me to,” says Abed, squinting as he tries to recall the details of it. “Because you were embarrassed about being the only one sleeping naked.”</p><p>That— </p><p>Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Drunk Abed is down for anything, and Drunk Troy has terrible decision making skills. Troy breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s good,” he says, then catches Abed’s face darken, just for a moment. “Because if we did have sex,” he continues, trying to make up for it, “I would kind of like to remember it,” and then feels very embarrassed and stupid because he kind of sort of admitted to wanting to have sex with Abed, which.</p><p>He exhales, trying to calm himself down. He might be sweating. He’s not sure.</p><p>Abed nods. “Me, too,” he says, thoughtfully.</p><p>“You, what?” His blood is kind of rushing in his ears.</p><p>“I would’ve liked to be able to remember it,” says Abed, and — oh. “If we ever did have sex, I mean.”</p><p>Troy nods kind of rapidly and tries to remember how to breathe and stuff. He hopes his heart doesn’t jump out of his chest; his heartbeat has gotten kind of erratic. </p><p>“So we did, uh,” Troy waves his hand around. “We did kiss.” He blinks as another thought comes to him. “Did we, um. Did we kiss naked?”</p><p>Abed cocks his head again. “I don’t think so,” he says slowly.</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy, and then adds, awkwardly, “I’m, uh, gonna get dressed.”</p><p>“Cool,” says Abed. “Cool cool cool.”</p><p>Troy grabs the first t-shirt and sweater he finds and puts them on as fast as he can, walking out into the living room. Thankfully, Annie’s out taking an early exercise class, so Troy stumbles to the kitchen, trying to make himself a glass of Special Drink and something to eat. </p><p>He gets as far as opening the cabinet when Abed says, “We should talk about it,” from Troy’s doorway. Troy blinks back at him; he’s in a t-shirt and his boxer briefs, which have little heart patterns.</p><p>He tries not to focus on the fact that the boxer briefs do not hide much. He takes a shuddery breath of air instead. “What?” he says, but it comes out high pitched.</p><p>“Our kiss,” says Abed, walking over to the kitchen and taking the glass out of Troy’s hand. “I’ll make you Special Drink,” he adds.</p><p>“Thanks,” says Troy, and then, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“We made out,” says Abed, slowly, and then looks over to Troy and does a double take. Even more slowly, like he’s processing it, he says, “You’re in my sweater.” He blinks and Troy can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.</p><p>“Uh,” says Troy, and looks down. He is in Abed’s hoodie. “Oh. Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Abed gives him an awkward thumbs up.</p><p>There’s a pause while Abed gets milk out of the fridge. And then, “We still need to talk about it.”</p><p>“You’re a good kisser,” blurts Troy, and then wants to sink into himself.</p><p>“Thanks,” says Abed, pouring out the hot chocolate mix. “You’re a good kisser, too.”</p><p>He hands Troy the glass of Special Drink, watches as Troy drinks it. “I just.” Troy sips and sighs. “I haven’t kissed anyone since Britta and I, you know, and I just.” He waves his hand in what he hopes Abed can interpret is <em> and I’m really horny but I don’t know what to do about it. </em> “Do you want some Special Drink?” he asks instead.</p><p>“No,” Abed replies. “Too nauseous right now.” </p><p>Right. He’s super hungover. Troy gives him a thumbs up, then shifts and thinks about kissing Abed again, then tries to stop thinking about it, and in trying to not think about it, thinks about it a lot.</p><p>Abed pauses and cocks his head. He looks like he’s trying to work out something particularly complicated, like he’s running a simulation in his head without the Dreamatorium. “If you wanted, we could keep kissing,” he offers, after a moment.</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy, surprised. “But we’re not — not that I’m not interested — but we aren’t a couple.”</p><p>“Friends with benefits,” says Abed, holding up his pointer finger. “Pavel and I used to hook up when I lived at Greendale.”</p><p>Troy almost chokes on his Special Drink. “You what?!” he demands hotly.</p><p>Abed shrugs. “I’m the only one who can dirty talk in Polish.”</p><p>“Are you guys still—” He swallows. He feels weirdly upset, like he wants to hit Pavel even though Pavel’s actually a really nice dude and Troy genuinely likes him. Abed can technically have sex with whoever he wants, but— “Still, uh…”</p><p>Abed shakes his head. “Having sex? No.”</p><p>“Oh.” Troy frowns. “But you’re okay with—”</p><p>“Having sex with you? Sure.” Abed shrugs. “If you want to, of course. I just thought you were implying you were interested when you told me I was a good kisser. I’ve had to guess a lot this conversation, and my head really hurts.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy. “Let me get you some Tylenol.” He sets down his glass and walks over to the bathroom, grabbing some Tums for good measure, and then walks back to Abed, handing them over. </p><p>“Thanks,” says Abed, looking surprised.</p><p>“Also, yeah,” says Troy, as Abed takes the medicine, and exhales. Abed must be really hungover if he’s taking medicine without objecting. Troy barrels on, “Yeah, I mean, why not. Let’s be friends with benefits. I mean, I don’t really like hooking up with people I don’t know, so.” </p><p>Abed cocks his head. “I didn’t know that,” he says, like he’s adding it to his Troy file.</p><p>“I tried it a couple times our second year.” Troy shakes his head, and then pauses. “Wait, how did you know I’m gay?” He frowns and explains: “Like, when you kissed me last night, and stuff. How did you know?”</p><p>“<em>You </em> kissed <em> me</em>,” Abed points out. “Plus, you’ve never really shown interest in female love interests.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Abed. “Like in that movie.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They don’t mention it for a few days, until Annie is out of the apartment again. Abed’s the one who brings it up; he starts the conversation by knocking on Troy’s door. Troy shuts his laptop and opens the door. “What’s up?” he asks. “You don’t have to knock.”</p><p>“I’m looking for my pants,” says Abed. “Are they in here?” He doesn’t specify which pants, or seem to be searching for anything, since he’s mostly got an eye on Troy’s neck, and Troy swallows. It’s kind of like Abed wants to talk about something else, not his pants.</p><p>It’s been a few days, and all Troy has been able to think about is Abed’s lips on his as they kissed messily, drunk.  “I think so,” replies Troy, looking around, even though he doesn’t know anything about lost pants, and mostly is trying to work up the nerve to ask about making out with Abed. </p><p>Abed hasn’t stopped looking at his neck. “Good,” he says, and closes the door behind him.</p><p>Troy takes a deep breath. He thinks about Abed kissing his neck, thinks about Abed kissing his chest, and then kissing lower. Abed’s hands on his hips. Abed grinding into him. “Uh,” he says. “What do they look like?”</p><p>Abed walks behind him so as to survey the room; Troy exhales and turns around to watch him glance around. “Like all my other pants,” he says, noncommittally. (Abed whispering something in Polish in his ear, his mind continues. Abed—)</p><p>“Huh,” says Troy, but it’s more of a squeak. “So, like, uh, jeans?”</p><p>“Yeah,” agrees Abed, and returns to watching him. He takes a step forward, and Troy takes an instinctive step back.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re here somewhere,” adds Troy, but his heart isn’t into the line, because he’s looking up as Abed as Abed steps forward.</p><p>Abed pauses, and holds up his pointer finger. “I’m not looking for my pants,” he admits.</p><p>Troy exhales a sigh of relief. “I know,” he says, and then adds, “well. I thought so, but I wasn’t sure? I just—”</p><p>Abed takes another step forward and Troy another backward. His heel hits his door. “I wanted to talk to you,” continues Abed. “About our conversation the other day. But I thought you might need to talk about something else first. Last time I started a conversation abruptly, you didn’t respond as well.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy, swallowing. “I mean, I’d hoped—”</p><p>Abed places his hand neutrally over Troy’s shoulder, resting against the door, noting the way Troy cuts himself off and inhales shakily. “Do you like this?” he asks, moving a little closer, but not touching.</p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>Abed looks down at him, waiting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes,” Troy admits, finally.</p><p>“Good,” says Abed, humming. “Communication is important.” Somehow that ‘good’ makes Troy feel — makes Troy feel — well. His heart is beating out of his chest as Abed continues to watch him, not moving, just waiting. He’s looking at Troy’s neck again. “You need to tell me what you want.”</p><p>Troy is overcome with— </p><p>He shuts his eyes. “Abed,” he says, softly, “how does it work?”</p><p>Abed’s eyes flit up to rest on his face. “How does what work?”</p><p>“Being friends with benefits.” Troy swallows again, suddenly nervous.</p><p>Abed's shrugs. “You just ask.”</p><p>Troy frowns. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like,” Abed smirks, looks at Troy’s mouth, and says, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Troy, “but what—”</p><p>Abed leans down, and kisses Troy, pinning him against the door. The first thing Troy notices is the hardness of the wood behind him, the solidity of it.</p><p>And then he freezes underneath Abed, just for a moment, right until Abed’s tongue swipes over Troy’s lower lip and he <em> melts </em> as he realizes he’s <em> kissing Abed. </em> His mouth opens; their teeth clack with the sudden enthusiasm, and then Abed shifts and licks into Troy’s mouth, and—</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kissing Abed is so much better sober. </em>
</p><p>Kissing Abed is a little like drowning. He can’t breathe, and all he’s thinking about is swimming, and by swimming he means kissing Abed <em> harder, </em> and okay, it’s an imperfect metaphor, but he’s kind of distracted by <em> kissing Abed, </em>sue him.</p><p>He’s making noises, he’s pretty sure; he’s too busy being overwhelmed with emotion as one of his hands tangles in Abed’s soft hair to pull him closer, to press his body against Troy’s, and the other finds Abed’s lower back, wanting to push further, lower, but—</p><p>Abed bites his lower lip, pulling back for a moment with it caught between his teeth, and Troy’s brain short circuits. He definitely makes a noise. Abed smiles against his mouth.</p><p>Abed’s hands have moved from his cheeks to the back of his head, applying a little bit of pressure to pull Troy close, and <em> oh, </em> Troy forgot Abed <em> is </em>strong. </p><p>Troy nibbles on Abed’s lip, and gets a soft gasp; he smiles against Abed’s mouth and licks into it himself, kissing Abed desperately now.</p><p>His hand is clutching Abed’s shirt, and wow, Abed must be really distracted, because usually he’d say “wrinkles” or something to remind Troy to loosen his grip, but instead Abed’s mouth is sliding against his even more as Troy pulls him in close.</p><p>Eventually he has to break away to take a gasping breath of air and goes, “wow,” giddy. And then, because his brain-to-mouth filter is non-existent, he says, “This was way better than kissing Britta,” and immediately winces.</p><p>He looks up at Abed guiltily.</p><p>Abed looks — well, Abed looks <em> wrecked. </em> Usually, he’s got a sharp look in his eye that denotes he’s observing everything, but right now his gaze looks kind of unfocused and Troy’s not sure, but he’s fairly certain Abed’s just staring in the general direction of his neck, which. To say Troy’s brain short circuits at that is an understatement.</p><p>“Abed,” he breathes. “Can we, uh. Can we do more than just kiss?”</p><p>“Better than Britta,” repeats Abed distantly, and then snaps to attention. “Cool. Cool cool cool,” he adds. “Bed?”</p><p>Troy swallows again. “Bed,” he agrees, and begins to walk back towards it. The back of his legs bump against it. Abed follows him, and before he can turn and lie down, Abed grabs the front of his shirt and roughly pulls him into another kiss, full of desperate <em> need </em> that makes Troy’s head spin.</p><p>They break apart after a second, and Abed lightly pushes him onto the bed. Troy hits the mattress worth a bounce, steadying himself on his two arms and looking up at Abed, who’s standing over him. Abed crawls onto the bed, moving to straddle Troy, and just stares at him for a moment, as if taking a mental picture, like he’s trying to memorize every detail of the scene.</p><p>Troy whines underneath him. “Abed,” he says, pouting slightly. </p><p>“Troy,” replies Abed. Then he pauses. “If I keep kissing you, I’ll want—” He stops, and gulps a big breath of air in. Troy knows Abed’s had sex with more people than he has, way more, and seeing Abed flustered even talking about it, when Abed isn’t flustered about anything—</p><p>Troy did that. Troy’s making Abed flustered. </p><p>The knowledge goes straight to his dick.</p><p>“Yeah?” prompts Troy, almost shyly. </p><p>“I’ll want more than just—” Abed shakes his head. “Can I kiss your neck?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” breathes Troy. “Yeah, dude.”</p><p>Abed smiles, a small smile, and then kisses Troy again. It’s wetter than before, more desperate; their bodies are pressed together this time as Abed slots his knee between Troy’s leg. He’s bent over Troy as he kisses him. Their tongues slip together; Troy’s pretty sure he’s whining in the back of his throat, feels his hips jerk up as Abed bites his lower lip again.</p><p>Abed stills for a moment, surprised, then moves his own hips against Troy’s experimentally; Troy feels a jolt of pleasure up his spine, and breaks away in a breathy groan as Abed takes as an excuse to kiss at his jawline. Abed sucks at it, running his tongue roughly over the bone, and Troy grinds against Abed’s hips and knee as he gasps. </p><p>Abed does that again, and again—</p><p>Troy feels himself getting hard, just from that, just from Abed moving to press an open-mouthed kiss into the spot where his jawbone meets his earlobe. “Hickies?” says Abed against his ear, and Troy shivers.</p><p>Abed takes his earlobe in his mouth, running his tongue over it, tugging with his teeth—</p><p>“Abed—” is all Troy manages.</p><p>Abed releases from licking up his neck to stare at him, careful and suddenly guarded. “Is this okay?” he asks.</p><p>Troy nods vigorously. “Dude, I think you might be a sex God and we haven’t even had sex yet—” and then he suddenly feels like an idiot because ‘yet’? Really? Did he just imply that they’re going to have sex? Without even asking Abed if he wanted to? Wow, Abed must think he’s being so lame—</p><p>Abed shakes his head. “Hickey question first. If we decide to have sex, we can have that conversation later.”</p><p>Troy nods. “Sorry,” he says, and Abed shakes his head again.</p><p>“You say whatever you’re thinking,” says Abed. “Don’t apologize for that. It’s one of the things I like about you.” </p><p>“Oh,” says Troy. “Yes hickies.”</p><p>Abed nods, and leans down to press a soft kiss into Troy’s mouth, but Troy’s hands come up to rest on Abed’s ass, at first tentatively—“okay?” he asks, and Abed nods against his mouth—and then more forcefully as he rocks against what he’s pretty sure is Abed’s hardening length as Abed dips lower to kiss at his neck.</p><p>The thing is, Abed is really good at this. For a few moments, all Troy is thinking about is Abed’s teeth on his neck, biting, and the gentle suck of his lips, and swirl of his tongue, and Troy just grinds against Abed’s hips and makes embarrassingly loud gasps as Abed dips lower and lower, presumably leaving a trail of hickies down Troy’s neck.</p><p>Eventually, Abed starts pulling on Troy’s collar for access to his collarbones, pushing his tongue against them and causing Troy to moan and arch his back up and squeeze Abed’s ass, which, wow, Abed’s <em> ass. </em></p><p>Abed makes a quiet noise at that, and oh—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Shirt off?” asks Abed, kissing again at his collarbone like it’s holy.</p><p>Troy sits up for a moment to take off his shirt wordlessly, embarrassed by the fact he’s half-hard and so worked up just by Abed kissing him, but then he sees how Abed is looking at him, like he’s something to worship, sees how Abed traces shapes on his neck—presumably where hickies are—with the attention he usually only reserves for good TV, and leans into Abed’s touch.</p><p>“Abed,” he whimpers.</p><p>Abed kisses him, running his hands over Troy’s chest, and Troy shivers as Abed’s fingers move up to curl in his hair. They kiss for a little longer, tongues pressing and slipping, lips sliding and slotting, before Abed breaks away, gasping, and kisses his shoulder, then his chest.</p><p>He mouths at a nipple; Troy shudders, and <em> oh </em>he sees why Jeff likes this, which should be a supremely unsexy thought, but then Abed’s teeth scrape against his skin gently and Troy is bucking into Abed’s hip and has forgotten it entirely. Abed lets go with a soft pop, and begins kissing so that he circles Troy’s nipple, rolling the other one under his fingers.</p><p>Troy bucks his hips again under Abed’s touch; “Abed—” he says—</p><p>Abed looks up at him, planting a kiss gently on his chest. “Hm,” he hums, softly, and kisses the top of his left pec. “Abed,” says Troy again, more of a whimper; Abed moves a little lower, so his chin just barely brushes Troy’s nipple and Troy moves his hips again, desperate for friction, but Abed stays steady against him—</p><p>“Abed—”</p><p>“You’re needy in bed,” says Abed, thoughtfully, as if cataloguing Troy’s reactions, and kisses just below Troy’s nipple. He’s started just circling the other with his fingers, refusing to make contact, refusing to move his hips to give Troy much-needed friction. </p><p>“<em> Abed— </em>” gasps Troy, “please.”</p><p>Abed smiles up at him, and says, “You didn’t really ask for anything, but based on the situation—” he pinches at Troy’s nipple and Troy makes a noise so loud it startles him “—I can guess what you mean.”</p><p>Then he places his mouth against Troy’s chest and flicks at his nipple with his tongue, scraping with teeth, feeling Troy whimper and come undone beneath him. Troy’s hips continue to shift, as if unbidden, as if all he can do is lay under Abed and desperately seek just a little bit more pleasure there, there—</p><p>Abed releases and looks up to Troy. “What do you want?” he asks, and Troy realizes he’s been muttering aloud.</p><p>“What?” says Troy, but it’s more desperate and quiet than anything.</p><p>“Troy,” says Abed, pressing his thigh forcefully against Troy’s crotch so that the pleasure of it causes Troy to gasp and arch his back, desperate, “What do you want me to do?” He reaches up to trace, feather-light, circles against Troy’s wrists. </p><p>Troy can’t help but whimper.</p><p>Abed crawls back up him to take his hands and continue to trace circles against his inner wrists. “Tell me what you want,” he says, but it’s a command this time, and Troy bites down on his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck me?” he asks, and it’s more of a quiet admittance than anything else.</p><p>Abed exhales and kisses Troy’s right inner wrist, wet, his tongue drawing a shape Troy can’t figure out, because his eyes have <em> rolled back into his head </em> and he can’t think anything except Abed, Abed, Abed—</p><p>“Have you been tested?” asks Abed, releasing his arm and kissing up his neck again. “I have. I’m clean.”</p><p>“Oh,” whispers Troy. “Yes. Britta made me and I haven’t—” Abed bites down on his neck, possessive, almost, and Troy’s hips shift again, unbidden, as Abed sucks down and nips with teeth. “I haven’t had sex with anyone—” Abed bites again, reading up with his fingers to draw light shapes on the other side of Troy’s neck, causing him to shiver. “I’m good—”</p><p>Abed releases from his neck with a <em> pop </em> and admires it. “You look good,” he says, quiet, and though his voice is steady Troy can hear how rough it is.</p><p>Troy is embarrassed by the noise he makes.</p><p>Abed sits up, and inspects him; Troy loves when Abed looks at him, the way he studies Troy like he’s the only person in the room. Troy decides he loves Abed’s attention even more like <em> this, </em> where he’s zeroed in onto the way he’s affected Troy, as if still cataloguing what makes Troy tick. “You never made noises like this when you and Britta had sex, ” Abed states.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re, uh, you’re—” Whatever Troy was going to tell Abed is cut off by Abed taking his shirt off, which — holy shit, Abed has abs. Abed is toned. Logically, Troy knew this, because they’ve seen each other naked, but, with Abed shirtless and then moving to suck on his earlobe again, it’s all very—</p><p>It’s very—</p><p>Troy swallows. “Abed,” he whines again. He can’t seem to say anything comprehensible except for Abed’s name.</p><p>“Pants off,” says Abed, giving him a kiss and crawling off of him. He adjusts his jeans and Troy swallows. “Do you have lube?”</p><p>“No,” says Troy, looking around. “I don’t—”</p><p>“One moment. I have some. Do not move.” And Abed leaves, and Troy feels — he’s not sure how he feels, knowing Abed has lube lying around because, right, Abed has a lot of sex. He swallows. </p><p>He takes off his pants as he waits for Abed, which is really only, like, thirty seconds, but then he feels subconscious about how he’s tenting in his boxers, so he places his hands over his package carefully, nervously, when Abed enters the room and stands over him, just looking. He’s holding the lube in one hand, and gives him a slow and meticulous once-over.</p><p>“You look good,” he says, quiet, clinical to the point that Troy knows he’s having a TV static moment, that’s how good Troy looks. </p><p>Troy swallows. Abed slowly takes off his jeans, too, and then presses up against Troy to kiss him again, this time chest pressed against chest, a thin piece of fabric between them, and when Troy slides his leg between Abed’s two, Abed makes another quiet noise. “Troy,” he says, “Troy. I want to fuck you.”</p><p>“Oh,” murmurs Troy, “please.”</p><p>“I’m going to take off your underwear. Is that—”</p><p>“Yes,” says Troy, in a rush, before Abed can finish asking if it’s okay. He’s so desperate for Abed right now—</p><p>Abed kisses down his chest, pressing a kiss to each of his nipples before continuing down to Troy’s stomach. He plants a wet kiss right at the base of his trunks, and tugs on it, experimentally, looking up at Troy.</p><p>Troy swallows and manages a “please” and Abed slowly begins to peel them off, kissing the soft V of his lower stomach, mouthing against his thighs, running his tongue ever closer to Troy’s cock without actually touching it. </p><p>He bites a little bit at the inside of Troy’s thigh, earning a yelp as Troy’s hips snap up, desperate for some contact, but Abed holds him pinned with a steady arm. He’s surprisingly strong, and even though Troy <em> knows </em> Abed is stronger than he is, it somehow makes him flushed now.</p><p>Abed kisses closer, so that his nose brushes against Troy’s hardened length, and Troy makes a filthy noise before Abed pulls back, runs his hands down Troy’s thighs as Troy shudders. </p><p>“Pretty boy,” murmurs Abed, kissing again at Troy’s thigh. Troy’s hips snap up again and he chokes back another loud groan. Abed cocks his head, as if noting this reaction.</p><p>Then Abed sits up, and grabs the lube, squirting it onto his fingers all while he makes eye contact with Troy. Some part of Troy keeps him from moving, and he just lies there, hard and desperate as Abed looks at him. Abed looks at him like he’s hungry, like he’s desperate, like—</p><p>Troy swallows.</p><p>Like Abed wants him, really wants him.</p><p>He shudders again.</p><p>Abed inserts a finger into Troy, watching slowly. It’s a tentative movement as he does so, a hungry and desperate expression but a steady and careful hand. His intense gaze never strays from Troy’s face as Troy’s eyes flick from Abed to the ceiling to Abed. He shifts his hips, uncomfortable for a moment, then relaxes before Abed inserts a second one, with that same careful but steady movement.</p><p>Abed is still as he waits for Troy to relax, waits for Troy to show signs of pleasure. They’re both quiet, except for their huffing breaths, as if terrified to speak; Troy wants so badly not to screw this up, wants so badly for Abed to do this again, even though they haven’t even done this yet—</p><p>Abed flexes his fingers, head cocked and eyes dark as he does so, and Troy gasps loudly. “<em>Abed</em>,” he moans, and snaps his hips up.</p><p>Abed does that again, as if just to see Troy squirm under his fingers, and looks pleased as the desperate reaction Troy has, shifting his hips to find more pressure. Abed continues to stretch him, gentle but practiced, and Troy thinks about that flushing with jealousy, which—why is he jealous?</p><p>But the thought is gone as quickly as it comes as Abed finds his prostate and presses against it as he continues to stretch, adding another finger, and Troy’s brain becomes static and all he can think is <em> Abed Abed Abed </em> as he moans and grinds against his hand.</p><p>When he refocuses, Abed is still looking at him like he’s studying him, stretching and pumping and making Troy’s chest rattle with shaky, uneven breaths as Troy gasps with each thrust. </p><p>For a while it’s all he thinks, mumbling Abed’s name like it’s a prayer, and then Abed takes out his fingers and the cold air causes Troy to gasp again and start thinking about Abed <em> fucking him </em>instead, which makes him even more turned on.</p><p>Abed grabs the lube again and pumps his own cock, twice, and Troy watches, hypnotized; Abed’s cock is slender, but longer than his own<em>. </em> Troy swallows again, and whines, his dick untouched and beginning to throb.</p><p>“Abed—” he cries, shifting. </p><p>Abed lifts his hips up and positions himself, the tip of his cock brushing against Troy’s hole. Troy wiggles a little bit, desperate for some kind of friction, and at this movement Abed exhales heavily, as if he’s losing his control at the sight of Troy beneath him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” ask Abed neutrally, but in that neutral way that means his brain has half shut off because he’s so turned on, which makes Troy—</p><p>Which makes Troy—</p><p>“Please,” says Troy, and then he can’t stop begging, “please, Abed, please, please, please fuck me, please—”</p><p>Abed slowly enters him and he moans so loudly he would be embarrassed, if Abed weren’t actually fucking him, holy shit, Abed—</p><p>And he’s saying this aloud, oh, but— </p><p>Abed is quiet as he adjusts, and he leans over so that his stomach brushes Troy’s dick, and Troy whimpers, and Abed says, softly, “You look good like this,” and kisses his neck gently.</p><p>Troy reaches up to grab his cock, but Abed takes his wrists in one practiced motion and pins them to the mattress above Troy’s head. “No,” says Abed, quiet, but the command is clear; Troy swallows and nods, head falling back against a pillow as he adjusts to Abed inside of him.</p><p>And then Abed begins to thrust. It’s slow at first, like Abed’s testing something, and not enough; Troy’s so fucking turned on between the fact Abed’s pinned his hands above his head and Abed inside of him and Abed looking down at him with an intense and unfocused gaze, and it’s not enough, “please, Abed,” he whispers and whines again, trying to move his hips to create some friction.</p><p>Abed uses his other hand to grip tightly at them, keeping them from moving too much and pinning them against the mattress as he continues his slow, relaxed pace, and Troy’s so desperate, so—</p><p>“Please,” says Troy, looking up to Abed, “Please—”</p><p>“Please what,” says Abed, and <em> oh, </em> he’s enjoying seeing Troy so worked up like this, oh—</p><p>Troy swallows. “Please fuck me,” he whimpers, and tries to move his hips again, but Abed’s too strong. He tries to move his hands, too, but Abed’s grip on his wrists is firm, and for some reason he’s pretty sure that turns him on <em> more, </em> which seems impossible, and yet, “Abed, please, please—”</p><p>Abed looks down at him, neutral in that he’s trying so very hard to maintain control. “How hard?” he asks roughly, and Troy gasps.</p><p>Abed just almost brushes his prostate, and Troy sobs, so desperate, so—</p><p>“Very, please Abed, please, very—”</p><p>He cuts off as Abed kisses him gently and then pulls back to thrust into him, a quick, bruising snap of the hips, and Troy swears his eyes nearly roll back into his head as he shouts at the suddenness of it. His back arches into it, his dick desperate for friction, anything, and he gasps underneath Abed.</p><p>Abed moans quietly, watches as Troy whines with hooded eyes.</p><p>Troy’s legs slide around Abed so his heels are planted against Abed’s lower back as Abed huffs and thrusts again, hips snapping forward at an almost bruising pace as he goes deeper, harder—</p><p>Abed leans over him, panting, and all of a sudden Troy’s not thinking as Abed hits against his prostate again; all he is is just the pleasure of Abed’s rough pace, Abed’s hand gripping both his wrists tightly at once, Abed’s fingers digging into his hips—</p><p>“Abed,” he gasps, “Abed—”</p><p>“You look so pretty,” says Abed, releasing his hold on Troy’s hips to tug on Troy’s nipples, causing Troy to buck as Abed fucks into him, and Abed hisses. Troy whines when his brain finally processes that, a beat too slow, too busy having trouble thinking as Abed fucks him, the slide of their bodies and friction too distracting.</p><p>“Abed,” he whimpers again, “please—”</p><p>Abed snaps his hip forward in a particularly hard thrust, Troy’s back arches into it again and he gasps. “Use your words, Troy,” says Abed, tugging at Troy’s nipples again.</p><p>“Abed—” manages Troy. “Abed, Abed, Abed, please—”</p><p>Abed stills, flushed and panting heavily. “Please what,” he says.</p><p>“My dick—” Troy tries to grind down onto him, and Abed bites back a quiet noise. “Please can you—”</p><p>Abed wraps his hand around Troy’s cock and Troy yelps, and then does not move it. Troy whines again, low in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Please,” he gasps out, and Abed begins to thrust into him again, somehow harder and faster than before, pumping against Troy’s dick as he does so. Abed shifts, and manages to hit Troy’s prostate again, and Troy shouts out, manages a warbled, “there, oh, there, Abed—” as he shifts his hips up and down to Abed’s rhythm.</p><p>All he can think about is Abed, staring at him so hungrily as he fucks into Troy, his hand on Troy’s cock, and then Troy is moaning and crying as he says, “I’m— Abed, I’m—” and Abed fucks him through it, hand pumping up and down on Troy’s dick. His vision goes white with the intensity of his orgasm as Abed begins to rut more desperately into him.</p><p>He’s pretty sure Abed comes with a cry a second or two after he does, but he’s too blissed out to notice properly. “Fuck,” he says softly to himself, and giggles. </p><p>Abed grabs the Hawthorne wipes from Troy’s beside table and wipes them both down before he leans against Troy and kisses him.</p><p>It’s a much more tender thing, with minimal tongue, and Troy relaxes into it. When they break apart, Troy curls into Abed’s chest. “Sleepy,” he mumbles as a wave of exhaustion rushes over him, and leans into Abed. “Nap?”</p><p>Abed looks over at him fondly, if baffled. “Okay,” he says. “Do you want anything?”</p><p>Troy nestles into Abed and hums for a moment, thinking. “A glass of water?”</p><p>Abed nods, and kisses his forehead, untangling himself from Troy and handing him a pillow when Troy whines. “I’ll be right back,” says Abed, gently.</p><p>“Cool,” says Troy, already half-asleep into the pillow.</p><p>“Cool cool cool,” agrees Abed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>blame the discord for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Troy’s had a nap and a glass of water, Abed’s gotten dressed, and Troy’s pulled on a pair of boxers, they sit down on his bed to discuss. Or rather, Abed lists things to preserve their friendship while they continue to have mindblowing sex. “Communication,” Abed begins, as he counts things on his fingers. “By which I mean, I’m probably not going to see anyone else, but if you want to, please tell me, because we’ll want to get tested again. If we want to set up a schedule, we can, or we can just rely on ‘hey, do you want to have sex now.’”</p><p>“The second one sounds cool,” says Troy.</p><p>“Cool cool cool,” agrees Abed.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence between them. Troy frowns, trying to remember what Britta had made him talk about when they had sex.“Do we, uh, want to talk about limits and stuff?”</p><p>Abed shrugs. “Do you want to? If not, we can have that conversation as we go. Just say no, and I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Awesome,” says Troy. “So just. Communicate and let you know if I sleep with anyone else?”</p><p>“Yup,” says Abed. </p><p>Troy pauses. “Also, uh. How do you know about the noises I make with Britta?”<br/>
<br/>
Abed cocks his head. “Neither of you are quiet during sex,” he says, eventually. “Annie and I used to try to watch TV in her room to block out the noise. It never really worked.”</p><p>“Huh,” says Troy.</p><p>Abed shrugs. “You were louder with me,” he says, and if Troy didn’t know better, he’d think Abed sounds proud of himself.</p><p>***</p><p>They don’t mean to, but they fall into a schedule. It’s mostly because Annie is out of the apartment at predictable times, and Troy has football on Wednesdays, so Thursday nights are best for both of them. (Also, he’s usually not sore by the time the next Wednesday rolls around, so there’s that as well).</p><p>It’s not like Abed doesn’t keep it interesting. </p><p>“The drama department did Parsifal,” Abed says when Troy comes home from football on Wednesday night. Troy’s eying the box full of fabric and maybe props (he’s not sure) that’s sitting outside of Abed’s blanket fort. “They’re letting me keep a costume or two because I helped hem some of the costumes, and then I also helped direct.” </p><p>“Awesome,” says Troy. “Did they give you a sword?”</p><p>Abed shakes his head. “They offered, but I didn’t want one. They were all plastic,” he explains, “but I already have a metal one from our Bloodlines of Conquest watch party.”</p><p>“Awesome,” repeats Troy. “Are we filming anything?”</p><p>Abed cocks his head, considering. “No,” he says eventually.</p><p>Troy nods, opening the door to his bedroom. “Cool,” he says. “Another time.”</p><p>Abed shoots him a finger gun and a <em> pew pew. </em></p><p>Troy’s mostly forgotten about it by the next morning. Everything’s pretty much as usual; this week, Jeff and Britta are in some kind of competition with each other over their alcohol consumption and Shirley and Annie are bonding over the expectations they place on themselves, or something like that. Troy’s not really sure, but Abed’s too busy to explain it to him.</p><p>About halfway through the day, Abed texts him to ask if he can redecorate Troy’s room for the night. Troy says sure, knowing that whatever Abed does, it’ll be awesome, but he forgets about that as well by the time he gets back home, mostly because Jeff and Britta have a drunken shouting match in the cafeteria that’s way more distracting.</p><p>So he’s surprised when he enters his room and sees that it looks distinctly – medieval? Maybe? Super fantasy, anyway. Abed’s pulled out some fake furs and put it on the floor, and all of Troy’s posters are hidden by hanging tapestries that Troy’s pretty sure are the curtains Annie pulled out of a dumpster a year ago and discovered were too heavy and too tacky. They have <em> tassels. </em></p><p>They totally make his room look like a king’s room, though. </p><p>He whistles, and looks around. There’s a note and some clothes folded on his bed. </p><p>Troy opens the note. It reads, <em> The scene: Crown Prince Troy’s bedroom with his loyal guard waiting outside. Your costume is on the bed. If at any time you are uncomfortable, say “red.” If you want to slow down, say “yellow.” </em></p><p>“Awesome,” he breathes, and shucks his shirt.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once he’s changed into the outfit laid out for him, which, how did Abed find this? – it doesn’t matter – he lays down on the bed. It’s a little tight, but in what Troy hopes is in a good way. It’s a velvet navy blue and white coat with gold trim. There’s a matching cloak and corset. He likes it. </p><p>There are boots, but he leaves them against the end of his bed and crawls onto the mattress. Abed has laid some weird blankets over the bed to make it look fancy and somehow attached sheets to the ceiling to look like a canopy style thing. Troy positions himself against the headboard before he clears his throat loudly. “Guard?” he calls.</p><p>Abed opens the door almost immediately. “Hello, my liege,” he says, bowing low. He’s in some chainmail and a red cloak. He straightens and raises his eyebrows. “Was the party tonight to your pleasing?”</p><p>Troy shrugs. “Not enough wine,” he says in his best fancy English accent. </p><p>“Is that so, my liege?” asks Abed. His posture is so perfect. Troy swallows. “You drank quite a lot tonight.”</p><p>“Hm,” says Troy. He kicks his feet a little. “I didn’t realize you noticed,” he says, mostly to recover.</p><p>Abed just shrugs, giving him a look that Troy knows means <em> I’d always notice. </em> </p><p>Somehow that makes it a little harder for Troy to breath. His throat is suddenly dry. “Would you get me a glass of water?”</p><p>Abed leans forward, just slightly. “Is that what you want, my liege?”</p><p>Troy swallows again, watches as Abed’s eyes flick to his lips, and then drag their way down his neck, his chest, to his pants, and then black up. “I–” he shakes his head. “I’m supposed to be in charge of you.”</p><p>“Are you?” asks Abed, cocking his head and taking off his cloak, slowly. It falls to the floor. “Tell me, <em> prince, </em> how many names do you remember from the ball tonight? How many girls did you actually like?”</p><p>Troy’s too turned on to come up with any names. He heaves a heavy breath. Abed takes another step closer to Troy lounging on the bed. “Um,” he says.</p><p>Abed smiles again. He reaches up to undo the straps of his armor. “That’s what I thought,” he says, and pulls off his chestplate. He extends his hand to trace down Troy’s jawline, and Troy can’t help but make a tiny noise at the action. “You know,” continues Abed, leaning forward as he traces feather-light circles over Troy’s neck, “I usually enjoy watching you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” asks Troy, in a strangled way. He’s barely acting now.</p><p>“But I have to admit, my liege–” Abed says the last two words like they have a bitter taste in his mouth “–I did not enjoy tonight.”</p><p>He reaches down and takes off his boots, slowly. Troy realizes Abed’s wearing that poofy white shirt from paintball; it’s been unbuttoned enough that Troy can see the shape of Abed’s chest underneath it. “You didn’t enjoy it?”</p><p>“No,” says Abed. “I don’t like seeing others trying to court you.”</p><p>“Oh,” says Troy, but it comes out breathless. “Oh.” He swallows. “How, um. How should I make it up to you?”</p><p>Abed smiles, now, just for a moment. He pulls off his bracers. “You want to make it up to me?”<br/>
<br/>
“I want–” Troy cuts off, frowns. Abed’s looking at him like he’s mentally undressing him, and it’s – it’s – he closes his eyes for a moment, shifts slightly in his position. “I want you,” he admits, slowly, like he imagines royalty might: a guilty pleasure, one he must give up but can’t bring himself to.</p><p>“Needy, prince?” asks Abed, smirking.</p><p>Troy opens his mouth to remind Abed <em> he’s </em> supposed to be in charge, but Abed shushes him. </p><p>“Do you want me?” Abed asks neutrally, cocking his head. For a moment he’s just Abed, calculating and memorizing Troy’s every reaction.</p><p>Troy whimpers. “Um, yeah?” he manages.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I, um–” Troy’s tongue swipes over his lips. “Kiss me. Touch me. Anything.”</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p>“Anything I want?” repeats Abed, and gets onto the bed so that he’s kneeling over Troy. “Desperate already, prince?”</p><p>Troy nods. “Yes, Abed, please–”</p><p>He realizes he hasn’t moved. He could probably surge forward and kiss Abed if he wanted to, but – </p><p>Abed places his hand on Troy’s chest and pushes him into the mattress, shaking his head. “Did I say you had permission to speak?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Troy shakes his head. “No, but–”</p><p>Abed shakes his head. “No, I did not.” He frowns, leans forward so that he’s positioned over Troy without touching him, making every part of Troy desperate for contact, pressure, anything. But Abed remains still, whispering into his ear. “Who’s in charge here, my liege? Who’s really in charge? You, or me?”</p><p>“You,” whimpers Troy. “You, Abed.”</p><p>“That’s right. Good boy.” Abed nods and places his knee against Troy’s already hardening cock and presses against it, just for a moment. Troy gasps, hips shifting up to try and find that friction, but Abed’s already moved. </p><p>Abed takes Troy’s wrists in one hand and unties his sash in the other. “Is that what you want, my liege? To be dominated by your <em> guard </em>?”</p><p>Troy whines.</p><p>“I can’t hear you, Troy.”</p><p>Hearing his name makes him – well. If Troy wasn’t fully hard before, he is by now. Which is embarrassing, because Abed’s barely touched him, but– “Please, Abed, please–”</p><p>Abed nods, leaning back and releasing Troy’s hands. “If you want this, you ought to take off your cloak.”</p><p>Troy nods and scrambles to unbutton his cloak. Abed watches him with his sharp look, the kind that tells Troy he’s mentally filming it, which makes Troy more turned on and more desperate. He pulls the coat next off as fast as he can, struggling with the buttons but not wanting to ruin the costume. Then he moves for the corset, but Abed clears his throat.</p><p>“Keep it on,” orders Abed. “As with the crown.”</p><p>Troy lowers his hands.</p><p>“Good boy,” says Abed, and takes his sash, looping it around the headboard. Troy makes another quiet noise, and the corners of Abed’s mouth quirk up, just for a second. Then he grabs Troy’s wrists and ties them tight, so that they remain above his head. Troy takes in a shaky breath, testing the knot. </p><p>It holds – not too tight, either.</p><p>There’s a moment where Troy imagines what he must look like to Abed; hands bound above his head, in a pale cream corset, crown probably askew atop his head. He’s vaguely aware of how his mouth is open, how his eyes are lidded slightly. He’s fairly certain he looks like a mess, and Abed hasn’t even <em> touched him. </em></p><p>But Abed just nods again, pleased, and kisses him.</p><p>It’s a needy kind of kiss, one that betrays Abed to be as turned on as Troy is, which – <em> oh. </em> Abed bites at his lower lip almost immediately, licking into his mouth as Troy gasps and whines. He can’t move his hands, which somehow turns him on more, as Abed keeps his hips pinned against the mattress, not allowing Troy any friction as he kisses him.</p><p>Because really, Abed’s kissing Troy and Troy is being kissed, in the best kind of way. Abed’s in control; he’s pinning Troy’s thighs down with his knees and waist down with his hand. His other has found its way to Troy’s cheek, cupping it tenderly as he kisses Troy roughly.</p><p>The mix of the two – Abed roughly biting at his lip and the tender way he holds Troy’s face – makes Troy so – so –</p><p>Troy’s breeches are becoming seriously tight.</p><p>Troy tugs against the sash, but Abed’s tied it too well, so all he can do under Abed is whine slightly as he’s kissed; Abed breaks away and looks at him, heaving a heavy breath. “Yes, my liege?” he asks, but his voice is rough.</p><p>He’s gone carefully blank again, the way he does when Troy’s driving him too crazy, like his head is full of TV static.</p><p>“Fuck,” mutters Troy. </p><p>“Is that what you want?” asks Abed.</p><p>Troy whines again. “Abed,” he says, and tries to cant his hips up again, but Abed’s got him too thoroughly pinned. “Abed, please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Please what?” asks Abed, leaning back and allowing Troy to move his hips again, but it doesn’t do much; he’s so desperate for friction, anything–</p><p>Abed runs his hands down Troy’s waist, tugging gently on the corset. “I didn’t expect you to wear it,” he says, quietly. </p><p>“Yeah,” says Troy, surprised, and at this point he’s barely a prince and mostly himself. “You asked me to.”</p><p>“Did you wear it at the party?” asks Abed, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yes,” Troy decides. “You asked me to,” he adds, repeating himself.</p><p>Abed inhales sharply, nodding. “Good boy,” he says, and Troy – Troy makes a filthy noise, lifting his hips but not finding any contact. Abed plants a kiss on his neck, gentle. “Hickey?” he asks against Troy’s skin. He bites at it, then pulls back. “Do you want to be marked by your personal guard?”</p><p>Troy whimpers. “Yes,” he says. “Please, Abed, please–”</p><p>“Who’s in control?” asks Abed again, and Troy is quiet. He nods.</p><p>Abed smiles. “Choose one: my thigh between your legs, or three hickeys,” he says. “And then beg for it.”</p><p>Troy swallows; he closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose. Abed’s thigh would be something to grind against; he’s almost painfully hard. But he knows Abed would like the look of the hickeys against his neck, and it’s not like he <em> doesn’t </em> want them. He just knows Abed wants them more, and even though he’s the prince, he likes–</p><p>“Hickeys,” he manages. He trusts his guard to take care of him.</p><p>Abed looks surprised, and then pleased. He nods. “Beg.”</p><p>“Abed, please – please just kiss me. Please, I–”</p><p>“Please what, Troy.”</p><p>“Please give me a hickey,” moans Troy.</p><p>Abed cocks his head. “I don’t know,” he says, slowly. “Why should I?”</p><p>“I <em> need </em> it, Abed, <em> please, </em> Abed, I–”</p><p>Abed drags a finger down Troy’s neck, and Troy cuts off with a huge breath. “Abed,” he whispers. “Please.” The last word is more of a whimper than anything else. He’s just so–</p><p>Abed smiles again. “No moving your hips,” he says, and leans down to kiss Troy. He pauses right before he kisses Troy’s neck, hovering over it and breathing a gentle breath. Troy whimpers, clenching his hands tight so as not to move, so as not to spoil anything, unable to do anything but make little pleading noises and stay perfectly still.</p><p>“Good boy,” whispers Abed against a pulse point, and Troy whines underneath Abed as Abed’s lips find his neck. He starts slow, with gentle kisses, and then soft bites that make Troy’s thighs clench as he keeps himself from moving them up against Abed.</p><p>Abed finds his first spot a little under Troy’s jaw, close to his ear, and bites hard before he sucks. Troy yelps as Abed does it, and Abed lifts his head. “Okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” manages Troy. “Yes, Abed, please–”</p><p>Abed smiles, and runs his tongue over the spot.</p><p>The second spot is a little lower, right above to his collarbone. Abed traces the first spot with his finger as he sucks what Troy knows will be a bruisingly large hickey onto his neck and Troy lays there, whining and does his best to be unmoving.</p><p>It doesn’t help that he wants to grab Abed’s ass, pull him closer, wants to clutch the sheets for something to do, and can’t–</p><p>It just drives him crazier.</p><p>Abed’s a little rougher than he needs to be, Troy knows, but somehow that just turns him on further, until by the third it’s practically torture, and he’s desperate to move his hips, desperate for any kind of friction against his cock.</p><p>He distantly recognizes he’s just panting Abed’s name, and Abed leans back, inspecting Troy. He nods. “You look good like this, my liege,” he says, and Troy <em> moans. </em></p><p>“Abed, I – please.”</p><p>Abed raises an eyebrow, and for a moment he’s Abed again. “So needy,” he says, almost like he’s cataloguing the desperation in Troy’s voice.<br/>
<br/>
Troy whines again.</p><p>Abed crawls off Troy and shifts back into character. He murmurs, “You were good. Do you want a reward?”</p><p>Troy nods vigorously, unable to form comprehensible sentences.</p><p>Abed bobs his head, and grabs something from the side of the bed. “I’m sure you do. You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?” He traces the spots over Troy’s neck and Troy shivers. “You want me so badly. What would your kingdom say if they saw the crown prince come undone by a lowly guard?”</p><p>Troy makes another filthy noise, and Abed cocks his head again, pleased.</p><p>“What would all your suitors say if they knew you were desperate to be fucked by me?”</p><p>“Abed,” he moans. “Abed, please–”</p><p>“Tell me,” he orders, lifting Troy’s head up to look at him. “What would they say?”<br/>
<br/>
Troy nearly sobs. “They would be embarrassed,” he manages, so turned on he can barely think. “They would–”</p><p>Abed places his finger over Troy’s lips. “They would be ashamed,” he whispers, and puts his fingers into Troy’s mouth.</p><p>Troy sucks. He swirls his tongue over them, the way he might if he were actually blowing Abed, which– he stifles that thought, sucking gentle. He runs the tip of his tongue under the fingertips, and then the knuckles, and he’s making disgusting noises, he knows it.</p><p>The slurping and wet noises paired with his desperate whining fill the room as Abed is totally still. But –</p><p>Abed’s eyes are closed, and he looks like he’s trying to collect himself. Troy’s doing a good job.</p><p>After a moment, Abed pulls his fingers back. “Good boy,” he says again. Troy whimpers.”<br/>
<br/>
Abed smiles. “Tell me what you want, Troy.”</p><p>“Abed, I–” Troy shifts his hips. “Fuck me?” he asks, voice small. “Prove to me what kind of prince I am.”<br/>
<br/>
“What kind of prince are you?” asks Abed, leaning over him again.</p><p>“The one who submits to you,” whispers Troy.</p><p>Abed looks like he’s going to come undone by that, or at least, Troy can tell Abed’s feeling that way. His expression is blank again, which Troy knows means that his brain is mostly TV static, and a jolt of pleasure goes up his spine at that knowledge, that he’s the one making Abed lose his mind.</p><p>He whines again. Abed tugs gently at his breeches, waiting for Troy to give him permission.</p><p>Troy nods vigorously, and Abed begins to gently pull them off. Troy lifts his hips to help Abed and kicks them off once they’re at his ankles. Abed raises an eyebrow. “You’re enjoying this,” he states, making a motion at Troy’s dick.</p><p>Troy whines. “Yes,” he says.</p><p>“You’re enjoying submitting to me, a guard,” continues Abed, returning to his character, and runs a hand along Troy’s inner thighs. Troy shivers, snaps his hips up, but Abed never comes close enough to his dick to do anything.</p><p>“Yes,” repeats Troy, a little more desperately.</p><p>“Hm,” says Abed. “Do you want me to take these off, my liege?”</p><p>“Yes, please, Abed, please–”</p><p>Abed nods and begins to peel off the fabric. </p><p>Troy hisses at the rush of cold air against his sensitive skin. His dick is throbbing at this point, and he’s desperate for any kind of friction. Abed just looks at him, watching the way Troy writhes on the sheets for any kind of friction but can’t manage any, hands flexing and unflexing in their bindings.</p><p>He looks like he’s memorizing the way Troy looks right now.</p><p>“I’m going to finger you now.”</p><p>“Oh – yes, Abed, please–”</p><p>Abed shushes him again, squirting lube onto his fingers as he does so. “Did I say you could talk?”</p><p>Troy whimpers and shakes his head.</p><p>“Good boy,” says Abed, and pushes a finger into Troy’s hole. “So needy for a guard. So eager to be told what to do. If only the court could see you now.”<br/>
<br/>
It’s uncomfortable, as it always is, but Abed waits and talks him through it until Troy is moaning again, and then begins to push a second finger inside of Troy. “Look at you,” he says, alternating between stretching and thrusting. Troy moans again, desperate for a little more, there–</p><p>Abed adds a third finger. “I could do this all night,” he continues, with a hard thrust that hits Troy’s prostate and that has him yelling, “teasing you.” He goes back to stretching, just brushing that spot, not doing anything.</p><p>“Abed,” whines Troy.</p><p>“What? Do you think you deserve this?” asks Abed, thrusting again. Troy’s back arches into it; he cries out as Abed pumps a couple times, grinding against Abed’s fingers–</p><p>Abed takes his fingers out. “That was a question, prince. Do you think you deserve this?”</p><p>Troy whimpers. “Abed,” he whines. “Please.”</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You do?” Abed cocks his head. “Why? Because you’re a prince? Because I’m charged with protecting you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” says Troy, “Abed, please–”</p><p>He’s so hard he wants to cry. He’s pretty sure tears are pricking at the corner of his eyes; he just wants Abed’s fingers back inside him, or better yet, Abed’s dick.</p><p>“Hm,” says Abed, and grabs whatever he’d picked up from the floor and placed on the bed. He holds it up for Troy; it’s the sword he owns, the real sword in a real scabbard. Troy swallows. “You think you deserve me fucking you, my liege?”</p><p>“Abed–”</p><p>Abed reaches up and unties him. “Hands on the headboard unless I tell you otherwise,” he says. Troy rubs his wrists, nodding, then places them back over the headboard and waits patiently, shifting his hips desperately.</p><p>Abed smiles. He grabs the lube and squirts it on his hand, rubbing it over the shaft of the sword. “Do you want to fuck yourself on my sword, Troy?”</p><p>“Abed–”</p><p>Abed pauses. “Color?”</p><p>“Green,” admits Troy, meekly.<br/>
<br/>
Abed nods. “Then answer the question.”<br/>
<br/>
Troy swallows; he looks at Abed, who’s watching him with such an intense expression. He knows what Abed wants. “Will you let me come?” he asks, instead, shifting his hips. </p><p>“I don’t know,” says Abed, shrugging. He holds out the sword in one hand like a challenge. “Maybe I should just use you tonight as I see fit. Tease you.” He uses his other hand to run a finger down Troy’s neckline, tracing the shape of the corset. Troy shivers and swallows.</p><p>He grabs the sword.</p><p>Abed looks pleased.</p><p>Troy’s slow with it, trying to put on a show; he wraps his hands around the sheath and runs his tongue over the crossguard, making eye contact with Abed the whole time. “Like this?” he says, voice rough as he watches Abed’s adam’s apple bob.</p><p>“Yes,” says Abed. “Go on.”</p><p>Troy nods shakily, grabs the sheath and unhurriedly lifts his hips. He thinks about it for a moment, and then slowly dips his other hand under the corset to tease his nipple, to make Abed feel–</p><p>“Troy,” Abed says. A warning.</p><p>Troy nods again, pulls his hand back. He pushes the sheath inside of him. Again, he takes it slow; it takes some time for him to be comfortable with it, but he’s loud with his panting, with the way his breath hitches as he adjusts to the weird shape of it, the way the pommel stretches him, and he shifts his hips.</p><p>Abed’s face is completely blank. He’s enjoying this.</p><p>Troy gasps gently as he thrusts once, getting a handle of the unwieldy thing. </p><p>“You look good like this,” says Abed, and Troy moans as he thrusts again. His head tilts back; Abed grabs his face and forces him to look at him. “Imagine what they’d say about you, Troy.”</p><p>Troy whines and thrusts harder, now that he’s adjusted to it, and oh–</p><p>“A prince, fucking himself like a slut on his guard’s sword,” continues Abed, unblinking and unmoving. He still has Troy’s face on his hand.</p><p>Troy gasps and thrusts his hips as he sets a pace, fast and sloppy. Abed releases him to watch as Troy wiggles the hilt, finding <em> that spot </em> and hitting it again and again, moaning louder now as stars dance in his vision.</p><p>“You know how to do this, don’t you,” Abed says, cocking his head. “You’ve tried it before.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not– hm – on a sword,” manages Troy, snapping his hips up and down in pace with his thrusting. Abed just keeps watching him. “So good,” he whines. “Feels–”</p><p>“Harder,” Abed says.</p><p>Troy stops. “What?”</p><p>“Fuck yourself harder.”</p><p>He whines. “Can’t,” he says, and begins to thrust again.</p><p>“Yes you can,” says Abed. “Do it.”</p><p>Troy moans and tries to speed up, pulling the hilt out and then jamming it back in, and <em> oh, </em> oh– </p><p>He realizes if he tilts it right, the pommel hits his prostate while the crossguard provides friction against his dick, and he grinds down on it, gasping–</p><p>All of a sudden it’s like everything else fades and all he can see is Abed watching him as he fucks himself on a sword and it feels <em> so good </em> – why didn’t Troy do this before – and he feels his the brink of his orgasm coming and he whines again, “Abed–”</p><p>“No,” says Abed, unzipping his pants. He doesn’t need Troy to clarify.</p><p>“Abed,” Troy whimpers, “please, I’m so close, please let me–”<br/>
<br/>
“Harder,” says Abed, and Troy behaves, whimpering as he sees precome form over the head of his dick as he sets a bruisingly fast pace.</p><p>“Abed, please–”</p><p>He’s so close. If he could just–</p><p>“No,” says Abed again. “Be a good boy for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Troy moans loudly at that, and his vision is just Abed and stars and he’s so close, so close–</p><p>Abed has unzipped his pants and straddled him. “You want to come, Troy?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, please, Abed please–”<br/>
<br/>
Abed smiles. “Make me come first.”</p><p>Troy dives for Abed’s dick; he hasn’t given many blowjobs before, and it’s messy because his hands are mostly occupied with him fucking himself on Abed’s sword, but the moment his tongue hits Abed’s cock, Abed inhales sharply and pleasure floods Troy.</p><p>“Good boy,” says Abed again, and Troy whines. He licks down the base of Abed’s shaft and Abed shivers.</p><p>He pulls back. “Abed,” he says, and then runs his tongue along Abed’s slit.</p><p>Abed makes a quiet noise of approval, manages a calm, “Hm?”</p><p>“Use me,” he gasps, taking Abed into his mouth again and sucking before letting Abed’s dick fall out, listening to Abed gasp at the sudden sensation of cold air. “Please. Can’t–”</p><p>That’s all the permission Abed needs; he cuts Troy off by fucking into Troy’s mouth. Troy gasps as Abed thrusts into his throat, grabbing his head and angling it up to make it easier to him. His pace with the sword stutters, then begins to match Abed’s, and he’s so desperate now, all he can think about is Abed rutting into his mouth and the sword bumping up against his prostate.</p><p>“Will you come untouched for me, Troy?” Abed asks, voice gentle even though his pace isn’t.</p><p>Troy feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He moans again, silenced by Abed’s cock sliding back into his mouth.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” says Abed, continuing to thrust. “You’re so good for me, baby. Gonna make me come.”<br/>
<br/>
At <em> baby </em> Troy feels his back arch as he moans louder, and Abed pulls out to watch him. Abed jerks off his dick, once, twice, then his breath hitches, and that’s all the warning Troy gets.</p><p>Abed comes over his face and over the corset; Troy gasps and his vision goes dark as the force of his own orgasm takes him over.</p><p>He grinds against the base of the sword, vaguely aware he’s shouting, voice hoarse; the combined pleasure of the complement and the shaft hitting his prostate and Abed having come overwhelms him.</p><p>He crashes against the pillow once they’ve finished, breathing hard. </p><p>Abed takes the sword from him gently; he’s suddenly Abed again, attentive and gentle and caring. He has a towel ready, and he helps Troy out of his crown and corset while Troy sleepily mumbles things to Abed about how good it was.</p><p>Once they’ve cleaned up, Abed pulls out a notebook and writes some things down. “I was testing a theory,” he explains. “It’s easier to try some more taboo things under the guise of roleplay. There’s less shame there.”</p><p>Troy’s too sleepy to ask what that means. “Cool,” he mumbles into Abed’s chest. “We gonna do that again?”</p><p>“I doubt it,” replies Abed. “Sequels are usually disappointing.” He raps the notebook with his knuckles. “Besides, I have some other things I want to test.”</p><p>“I bet you have an awesome hippopotamus,” agrees Troy.</p><p>“Hypothesis,” corrects Abed, but Troy’s already asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can find vivi's art <a href="https://cactilads.tumblr.com/post/626999401245802496/chapter-2-of-your-love-is-shaking-me-up">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh im very new to this please be nice thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>